


You really have no idea, do you?

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, For a superpowered genius alien Kara makes a lot of really dumb human mistakes sometimes, Good thing Cat is there to keep her out of trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Turns out the police are a lot more forgiving when you're in a super suit. Who knew?





	You really have no idea, do you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [civilorange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilorange/gifts).



Kara knows she should've waited to check the place out. It was a Supergirl matter, not a Kara Danvers one. There wasn't a story, not yet at least, and no reason for a reporter to be here. At least Supergirl would have cause, and even if someone tried to argue there was the whole 'hero' business. At most she'd have a few snide comments aimed her way from Lord's old faction, maybe a couple op-eds that took her to task for failing to obey human laws.

Those opinions would have a point, Kara knows. But what was she supposed to do when she heard someone yelling in an alien language she'd thought long dead? Ignore them?

From the way Alex had sounded on the phone, the answer to that particular question was a resounding yes. Sneaking into a secure building because of a few potentially mistranslated words (dead languages you weren't fluent in were sometimes difficult to understand) had landed her in jail with a giant charge of trespassing hanging over her head. And Kara couldn't even explain what she'd been doing without blowing her secret. Normal humans could not hear an argument (or a declaration of love, according to the building's inhabitants) from the street.

If she'd been acting as a reporter it would have been easier. It wouldn't be the first time the judge had faced someone bending a few rules to get a story, and given the usual standards Cat required of her employees the judge might have taken it easy on her.

Instead the police think she's a thief, the building owners are cross because she interrupted a marriage proposal, and Alex has to cut her vacation short to come bail her out.

"You can't make it any sooner?" Kara pleads into the phone, trying to ignore the dismissive and judgemental glares being sent her way.

"No, Kara, normal people can't make it from Central City to National City in less than 12 hours." Alex sounds upset, but only in the annoyed way that Kara knows means an apology will be accepted if backed up by a carton or two of brownie ice cream. "I'm on my way now, just sit tight for a bit okay? I'm hurrying as best I can."

Kara wants to argue, but she knows Alex is trying. The drive usually takes 18 hours, and Kara doesn't know how her sister is going to cut that time by a third. Doesn't doubt it'll happen though. Alex has a bad habit of considering laws to be more guidelines when it comes to the safety or comfort of those she loves.

And it's not like she can call anyone at the DEO, not for this. They can't exactly claim the case is relevant for the FBI, and anything else would raise too many questions. With J'onn off planet, Eliza in Metropolis for a conference, and Alex still travelling Kara is out of options. If Maggie hadn't gone back to Gotham a few months ago she might have a chance, but now that's a moot point.

At least she still has her powers, Kara thinks to herself as she hangs up, ready to head back to the holding cell. Uncomfortable as the metal bunks may be, she can't get sore from spending the night on one. It's not until she's turned completely and taken in the sight in front of her that Kara realizes how silent the precinct had gotten.

"Miss Grant?"

"Hasn't anyone taught you to knock?" Cat says coldly, but Kara can tell it masks worry and a strong amount of distaste for the surroundings. National City might have better police precincts than most places, but for someone like Cat the sheer number of people and germs has to be uncomfortable. Not to mention the smells, both subtle and overpowering, that waft through the air.

"No, don't say a word," Cat says when Kara opens her mouth, so thrown by the woman's unexpected presence that she misses the hidden cues completely. "I believe I have something to discuss with the Captain, and then we can talk when you aren't on the record."

Kara nods silently, falling into her old habit of obeying Cat's orders. It's comforting in the stressful situation in a way nothing else had been. She still doesn't know what Cat is doing here, but decides that doesn't matter. Whether she's here for Kara or just to protect CatCo's reputation all that matters is she's actually here.

In the meantimes Kara will take the offered reprieve and use it to control her reaction to seeing Cat so unexpectedly. There was no way she could hold a conversation with the woman if her heart is pounding like this, not to mention the usual butterflies in her stomach that Kara is woefully out of practice ignoring.

Efficient as always, Cat has them both out the door in under 15 minutes. They don't say a word until situated in the back of Cat's town car with the privacy screen up, but then Kara breaks.

"Thank you so much, Miss Grant. I don't know how you knew, but thank you. My sister was on her way, but she's in Central City this weekend and-"

A single raised finger is enough to cut off the flow of Kara's words as Cat looks at her sharply. "Trespassing, Keira?"

The return of the old pronunciation earns a wince. She'd thought they were past that particular distancing tactic, but she supposes it's more a punishment than anything this time. One she undoubtedly deserves.

"Why in hell did you rush in looking like that, even if you thought something was wrong?" Cat continues before Kara can think of a defense. And oh, that answers that question then. Not that it's much of a surprise.

"I don't have the, you know," Kara says as she gestures vaguely at her chest, "not today at least. It was supposed to be an easy day for her. Major emergencies only."

"And yet you ran into a privately owned and secure building on the basis of what? A hunch?" Cat's voice is sharp as ever, and Kara fights to avoid shrinking back.

She'd thought someone needed her help, however mistaken she'd been. "I heard shouting." Her voice is soft, quiet, but somehow Kara manages to keep eye contact despite the urge to look away. "I'm not so good at the walking away when someone needs me thing."

That earns her an eye roll, but to someone with Kara's familiarity the gesture looks more like fond exasperation than actual censure. So she's still likely to be in trouble, but not seriously so.

"Thank you again," she says when Cat's eyes meet her own once more. "Alex was on her way, but I do appreciate this."

"Yes, well, I couldn't leave one of my reporters in jail overnight." 

Kara knows that's a lie. She'd heard the entire hissed diatribe Cat had given one of the Tribune reporters when he'd been jailed for crossing police lines her first month at CatCo. And that was only the first in an (admittedly rare) string of examples.

She also knows better than to push. Cat had saved her and that was enough. Anything else was just speculation and Kara had just received a very pointed object lesson about assumptions.

"What did the Captain say?" she asks instead. Cat had a talent for getting her way to be sure, but Kara hadn't had much chance to see that determination directed towards legal precedents outside of custody battles. Police officials had much less reason to bend to the Queen of All Media's will than most people.

"He will try to get the charges dropped."

The words leave Kara speechless as she stares at Cat. They don't make sense. There's no question she'd been trespassing and no question she had no reason to be in the building. A bail agreement and the promise of a good word had been the most Kara expected.

But no, fifteen minutes with Cat and the man had promised far more than that. Dropped charges meant no official record, and even the arrest record could be dealt with. By some creative help from Winn if no one else. Dropped charges meant this whole thing could be swept away without issue. Official criminal charges were harder to erase than a footnote in a nonexistent case.

"What did you say to him?" is all Kara can think to ask next. Eavesdropping was something she'd tried to be better about, but now she wishes her morals had been absent for the conversation.

Cat just shrugs, her earlier frustration fading away as she relaxes into her seat. "Take what's offered, Kara. The Captain agreed, and I'm sure he'll have no problems smoothing things over with the building owners."

Even without the training her instincts have gone through since taking the position as a reporter Kara knows there's more to the story. But she also knows there will be no getting the truth from Cat. And knowing how lasting an impression the woman makes, she highly doubts the Captain will be talking either.

"Cat, thank you," is all she says, yet again. This time is different though, this time is softer. Heartfelt on a deeper level than the still honest appreciation from earlier. "You didn't have to be there for me, and it means the world that you were anyway."

Cat's eyes drift closed as a wry smile crosses her face. "You really have no idea, do you?"

At this moment, Kara really doesn't. She doesn't have any idea what's going on here at all. She'd known Cat was in town, but in town and bailing out a former assistant were two very different things. Perhaps knowing that Supergirl was the one behind bars had something to do with it, but Kara didn't think so. If it was about protecting the city or people's impressions of Supergirl Cat would have said something. She'd never pulled her punches before and there was no reason to start now.

No, all of her actions since she'd arrived at the station were something different. Something Kara didn't understand but wanted to more than she could put into words.

"I may not know, but that doesn't mean I don't want to find out," Kara says, just as softly. A dozen thoughts are spinning through her mind, each more outlandish than the first. She's a reporter now, used to looking at a few pieces and seeing the full story, but she can't let herself hope that what she thinks is happening is anything more than seeing what she wants to see.

"It's like I said, you have to take what's offered."

The words were a dare, Kara realizes now. A challenge, almost. Or an invitation.

Whichever they were Kara doesn't back down, sparing a single glance towards the privacy partition before leaning over into Cat's space and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. It's not what she wants, but without some kind of confirmation Cat wants this as well she isn't going to push for more. She could still be misreading the whole situation.

But at the touch of soft lips against softer skin Cat lets out a small gasp before turning and bringing their lips together in an actual kiss. One with no hesitation from either of them.

By the time the kiss ends Kara has to assume the driver has instructions to circle the city with no destination in mind because there's no doubt they've been making out for almost an hour. Whatever pent up, buried emotions they'd been denying aren't very pent up anymore and only the knowledge the privacy partition isn't that thick keeps things from escalating further.

"I'll always be there for you, Kara."

The words are a mere whisper, spoken without eye contact as Cat burrows into Kara's shoulder. But somehow they manage to sum up the change in their relationship in a way nothing else could. Anything else would be too much, and anything less would sell the emotions short.

But this is perfect.

This is them.

And that’s enough.

 


End file.
